


Follow the Leader

by teiidae



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Threesome - M/M/M, and nothing can stop me now anyway so there, i feel shame but only because societal stigmas around exploring sex in any media ever, it always starts with manipulative cocksucking and then ends with something else entirely, okay before you judge me, okay i have 0 excuses, xigbar/marluxia/xemnas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 13:23:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18316097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teiidae/pseuds/teiidae
Summary: Marluxia's been ignoring Xemnas's summons for weeks because of overtime. When he finally returns to The Castle That Never Was, he's bratty, tired, overworked, and just wants to sleep. Xemnas won't stop summoning him. When Marluxia finally answers, he is met with the Organization's best-kept secret: a leader who is more than willing to help his tools blow off some steam.





	Follow the Leader

A corridor of darkness swirled open in the Grey Area - the quintessential gathering space in The Castle That Never Was - bringing with it the smell of death and decay. In a flourish of razor-sharp flower petals, Marluxia, the eleventh member and one of two designated assassins for Organization XIII, glided out of the darkness. He was draped in long black furs that dragged around his impossibly long legs like a cloak, though not in the normal style of the Organization - which were more akin to long coats with exaggerated hoods. He looked ghoulish, sinister, with glowing eyes and many serrated and monstrous teeth poking from his lips. He clasped a folder in gnarled claws and made his way over to the vast window that spanned the length of the room to a rather stocky looking man.

Saix was considered a glorified secretary as a joke, though he also was the only one who handed out missions. He stood in his usual spot in the Grey Area, arms straight at his sides and piercing yellow eyes surveying the land like a bored house cat. When the swirling mass of purple and black disappeared and a monstrous lumbering creature approached him, he watched as the monster left a trail of flower petals in its wake, his eyebrows twitching as the previous world's magic began to wear off Marluxia.

The petals fluttered away, hiding under the couches and benches and generally getting all over the place. He swore that Marluxia was just a show-off and rarely needed to be as flamboyant as he was when he returned from worlds that changed his appearance so drastically. Xemnas had installed a decompression area for this express purpose; to let the world magic wear off without having to accommodate for some of the form changes that would come from the far-flung worlds.

“You're late,” Saix muttered as he took the folder from Marluxia. His scar twitched in annoyance, spreading a bit more than he normally would have allowed. “Xemnas expected you hours ago and you're making a mess. Again.”

Marluxia merely breathed on Saix’s hands, words unable to form in his throat. It sounded like an explanation, though Saix did not respond. He cracked the folder open and looked through the notes Marluxia had written already, humming as understanding washed over him.

It didn’t take him long to assess what needed to be done. Marluxia likely wouldn’t appreciate it, but it seemed that overtime hours were necessary to finish the mission correctly. Whatever Xemnas needed Marluxia for would have to wait. Saix closed the folder and handed Marluxia another one stuffed with blank papers.

“Change of plans, then.” He narrowed his eyes as more flower petals peeled away from Marluxia’s body. “You will have to go back and take care of the disturbance immediately. I will inform Xemnas of your new schedule. Do not return until it’s been handled.”

Marluxia breathed again and the room filled with the smell of rotting meat. Overtime hours? Right now? Preposterous! He’d been at this for weeks already.

Saix blinked slowly and brushed his blue hair out of his face, expression nearly unreadable though veiled in indifference. “Yes, right now. Unless you would like to explain to Xemnas why you suddenly started following in Demyx’s footsteps. Last time I checked, he is not the one who trained you.” A very long and uncomfortable pause settled over the two of them.

“Now, Marluxia,” Saix warned.

Marluxia growled deep in his throat, exposing his teeth as the magic further decayed around him. Saix, still expressionless, raised a hand and summoned another inky portal back to a realm of monsters. Marluxia snorted - a rebellious action - and slunk through another corridor of darkness, the fresh folder in hand. The petals followed after him in a storm and he disappeared for another few weeks.

 

\---

 

The second time Marluxia returned, he warped to the decompression room to shed all his magic before approaching Saix. He couldn’t tell how much time had actually passed and his entire body ached as the long furs and sharp teeth fell out around him.

Nobody else occupied the decompression room, and Marluxia had a sinking suspicion that it was very late in The World That Never Was. Even when missions were slow, there would be a Dusk or two stationed specifically for residue clean up and Marluxia found their absence unnerving. It had to be the earliest hours in whatever counted as a day cycle, which meant that very shortly, Saix would be awake again, standing in the Grey Area to perch upon his mountain of administrative duties.

Unless, by some miracle, a vacation day was in order.

As his body reformed into its more normal human visage, Marluxia felt more and more of the physical stress weigh onto him, pressing against his shoulders and drawing battle maps across his back. He had never been a huge fan of worlds where he had to give up his humanlike body. There were often unintended side effects upon his return that could take a few days to return to normal. Days that he would rather spend doing other things than sitting in a decompression room.

Claws, sharp teeth, abnormal sensitivity to light, and difficulty breathing were some of the more common ones. Especially if Atlantica had anything to do with it. As the last of the world magic faded in piles of cherry blossom petals and the smell of death faded from his skin, he gave himself a quick look over. His skin was blotchy and red, irritated from being covered in long hair and his head pounded as the blinding light bounced off the white walls. It was disorienting, and he squeezed his eyes shut in an attempt to stave off a budding migraine.

He really needed a day off. Or a moment’s rest.

Marluxia rubbed his face, feeling the tension from his body seize even more as he scratched himself with leftover claws. Fantastic. He ran his other hand over the natural weapons and grimaced. He wouldn’t be able to tear them off. He’d have to clip them a little and wait for the quick to fade on its own. He squinted in the light and stumbled over to a dull grey panel, flipping the lights off and immediately sighing in relief as his eyes adjusted to the darkness.

It was much cooler on the eyes. On his skin as well.

He could see so much better. He continued his inspection. One clawed hand, a top row of sharp teeth and seven out of ten toes with the same sharp claws. All with a visible quick. His natural magic was already hard at work trying to knit leftover wounds together, but where he stood now, he was going to have to go barefoot if he didn’t want to ruin his boots and his tongue would probably be cut a few times.

Marluxia pinched the bridge of his nose with his unclawed hand and took a few deep breaths before donning an Organization coat and transporting himself to his room, making sure to draw the curtains as soon as he was able to. Though the beginnings of the heart-shaped moon were still minuscule compared to expected projections, the light that it provided was just as blinding as the unnatural fluorescents of the decompression room.

In total darkness, Marluxia showered the grime and sweat off his body, feeling some of his stress melt away under the intensity of the water pressure. The heat of the water soaked into the threads of his muscles, and he could have stayed there forever if he had had the chance.

He would never be afforded the luxury.

Eventually, Marluxia had to turn the water off, towel himself dry, and get to the maintenance of his leftover qualities, taking the extra effort to clip and file all his claws as close to the quick as possible. It was a grating sound as he sheared the nails, wincing as he nicked his tongue in concentration. His mood was dipping from minorly annoyed to irritated. Saix did this to him on purpose. He hadn’t forgotten that Xemnas had been expecting him, and it would only be a matter of time before he felt Xemnas’s subconscious tug pulling him into his office.

Or worse, to the highest point on The Castle That Never Was to be lectured again about how important all his missions were. Xemnas had a habit of doing that whenever overtime was necessary. Marluxia was convinced it was a manipulation tactic and he disliked that it worked so effectively. Whenever he was mandated to be there, he lost himself in the baritone of Xemnas’s voice. Sometimes he’d just stare blankly at Xemnas’s back, and sometimes he would actually pay attention. Mostly, he would just absorb periphery information until Xemnas stopped.

“It’s so dark in here.”

Marluxia looked up from his bed, biting his tongue in the process as he shrank away from the beam light from the hallway. Larxene blocked the doorway, doing nothing to stop the burning, and she looked rather miffed with her arms folded. She tapped her foot in impatience.

“I’ve been looking for you for weeks,” Larxene said. “Where have you been?”

Marluxia squinted at the door, motioning for Larxene to come in. “Will you please close the door?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Larxene stepped into Marluxia’s room and the door slid shut behind her, plunging them both in complete darkness once more. “Where have you been?”

“Overtime,” Marluxia muttered, the taste of his own blood staining his senses. “Had to deal with some unruly creatures in a pit. Not glamorous by any means.”

“I can tell,” Larxene replied with a wry smile. “You look like a freak of nature. Nice claws.”

“I’m not in the mood.”

“That’s why I’m here,” Larxene said. “I have to make sure you don’t go feral. It’s a hard job, but I guess somebody has to do it. And I also guess I better pass the message along before the actual feral creature gets ahold of you.”

“Saix…” Marluxia growled viciously. “He better leave me the hell alone.”

Larxene shrugged again. “All I know is Xemnas has been up in arms since you left again and I can’t imagine why, but I have some suspicions. Might have something to do with, you know.”

“Care to enlighten me?” Marluxia was sinking deeper into the pools of annoyance. How very uncharacteristic of him. Despite Larxene’s attitude towards everyone around her, she never really was able to get under his skin so easily. They were best friends for what it was worth in this state. “Maybe I _do_ know.”

“Stressed. Out.” Larxene said. “Smart boy. Xemnas doesn’t like it when his tools don’t work as expected. You know that. He will most certainly be summoning you soon. Probably going to lecture you again. Oops.”

“Probably?” Marluxia asked. “Or do you know for a fact?”

Larxene smiled. “Oh, I think you’ll find out soon enough. Call him a slut on my behalf, will you? I mean _really_ make it count.”

“Is that all you’re here for?” _That was an odd request. Where did that come from?_ “I make no promises.”

Larxene rolled her eyes, extending her hand out blindly into the darkness. There was a small green vial resting on her palm. “No, I also have to give you this. The eggheads in the labs said it would help you with your “shedding” problem. Should help with the nails. But if it doesn’t, you should let me paint them when you’re not being a colossal dumbass.”

Marluxia paused, pursing his lips together. Was there a possibility that he would be stuck with these leftover parts? He reached over and took the green vial, inspecting it carefully. “Fine.”

“And get over yourself so we can hang out,” Larxene added, enveloping herself in a corridor of darkness. “I won’t ask nicely next time.”

That was fair, Marluxia reasoned as he was left alone once more. He uncorked the vial and dribbled it carefully into his mouth, taking great care not to spill it. It tasted strongly of peppermint, overwhelming his taste buds and nearly making him choke. It was a potent potion of some kind, and he felt his body instantly cool. He hadn’t even realized how warm he was before. Was that forcing the magic residue to taper off? Was he normally this temperature? He was freezing!

As the sensation muted itself against his skin, Marluxia looked at his claws again. They seemed to have lengthened, and he took a file and sawed them down to nubs again, leaving a pile of shavings at the foot of his bed. Before his very eyes, the claws grew back and Marluxia threw his nail file across the room, where it clattered out of sight. If it was going to be like that, then he would just have to do his time like a good little tool.

Another weight placed itself on his shoulders and burrowed deep into his sinew and bone, dripping discomfort across the rest of his body. A lovely gift from the occupational hazards. Marluxia stood and stretched, attempting in vain to tease the tension out of himself. Limber himself up so he could sleep for a little bit. He felt another, subtler tugging in the farthest reaches of his mind, though he elected to ignore it. Xemnas would just have to wait until later.

Marluxia crawled into bed and threw his blankets over himself, groaning with the effort of moving all his limbs. As soon as he was covered, he closed his eyes and the dull throbbing of his tired body settled into a rhythm as he tried to drift off to sleep.

The tugging in the back of his mind jolted him out of his internal silence just as he was about to fall asleep. Marluxia’s heart jumped out of his chest and he realized instantly that, yes, he had almost fallen asleep and no, he did not want to answer the summons. Xemnas was trying to get his attention again. Marluxia growled out a refusal and rolled over indignantly, shuffling the sheets and blankets until he was comfortable.

Just as he was about to drift off again, Marluxia felt a harder, more commanding tug that ripped the ability to sleep from him entirely. For goodness sake, Xemnas. Marluxia threw his covers off and dressed in the most casual attire he could find before pulling on his Organization coat and warping into Xemnas’s office, following the command to the source. If Xemnas wanted to bother him, Marluxia had very little incentive to not be combative. He was already reaching into the inbetween for Graceful Dahlia.

As the dark portal closed, Marluxia found himself not in Xemnas’s office at all, much to his surprise and aroused suspicion.

It was a rather cozy looking room, decorated with dark wallpaper and fine linens and it smelled faintly of perfume. There were many lush surfaces: couches, chaise lounges, and carpets. All expertly arranged to draw the eye to each individual piece with the largest being a neatly made bed. Though Marluxia couldn’t tell all the colors apart, there was a flutter in his stomach. He stood not in an office, but a bedroom.

And not Xigbar’s...

The lights were off, with only a subtle moonlight stretching across the floor, blocked by thick curtains. The desire to be combative ebbed away in favor of a more subdued and muted interest. He didn’t yet abandon his focus on Graceful Dahlia, but he did ease on the fighting stance a little.

“Took your sweet time getting here, Peaches. I thought I was gonna have to drag you out of bed myself.”

Marluxia spun around. “Xigbar, what are you doing here?”

“Whoa there, I’m just as confused as you are.”

Marluxia snorted in disbelief.

Xigbar grimaced, “Okay, you caught me. I figured you’d like some relaxation time. I had a plan and you, sort of, are throwing a wrench in it. This was supposed to be far more romantic, you know. I was supposed to be all spread out for you. There’d be fruit and champagne. Or whatever you’re into these days.”

“Xemnas summoned me here,” Marluxia shot back instantly, ignoring Xigbar’s obvious advances. Goodness, he was so on edge. Annoyed. Irritated and out of character. Stressed out. “Where is he? What does he want?”

Xigbar arched an eyebrow, “Will you relax before you bite somebody? Talk about unromantic. You’re, like, the antithesis of subtlety. I taught you better than that, Peaches, you’re making me look bad.”

Marluxia blinked as Xigbar closed the distance between them. He very truly and sincerely was not in the fucking mood to deal with Xigbar and Xemnas at the same time. They both were constantly antagonizing him in different ways and Marluxia could only get away with being a brat with Xigbar when he was in the mood for it. Xemnas took a different type of handling that did not mesh well with Xigbar’s bold style of getting on his fucking nerves.

Xigbar could see how wound up Marluxia was. Even when he was an arm's length away, he could see the water boiling underneath the surface and the steam building in his ears. His favorite brat. Goodness, it was a treat to see Marluxia so bent out of shape. Didn’t happen often, but it was a sight to behold and Xigbar would cherish it for as long as he could before Marluxia built up a truly malignant demeanor and could better hide his frustration when pushed past his limits.

“I get it,” Xigbar hummed. “You need some time off to get yourself together, but will you at least let me offer you an alternative before you go postal? Don’t want to have to leash you just yet. Unless you’re into that.”

Marluxia snorted again but looked away from Xigbar, an invitation for him to approach. Xigbar held his hands up in a passive gesture. If Marluxia knew where his hands were, he’d probably relax, though Xigbar frowned for half a second when he took Marluxia’s face into his hands and looked him over with a critical eye. His skin was so warm, nearly on fire, and he was so tense, even when Marluxia closed his eyes, he was tense.

“What’s on your mind?” Xigbar asked softly. “Promise I won’t tell Xemnas.”

Marluxia glared at Xigbar for a full minute before he poked out his bottom lip just a hair. He hadn’t realized that he’d done it until Xigbar smirked at him. That furious scowl returned instantly and Xigbar internally kicked himself. Marluxia hadn’t yet reached the point where he could take a benign gesture as admiration instead of insult. What a brat.

“Come on now, how else are you going to deal with him? You can’t lash out like this. He will not take kindly to it. I mean, he would, but only under certain circumstances that you can’t handle just yet.”

“I want him to leave me alone,” Marluxia hissed softly. The sharpness of his teeth made his scowl look more ferocious. “I’m tired and I spent weeks out in the field and he won’t stop nagging me. I don’t feel like being lectured. I’d rather do anything else.”

“Ah,” Xigbar replied, the light of an idea burning in the back of his mind. “Understandable. So what do you plan to do about it? Whine?” He smoothed tender fingers over Marluxia’s cheeks, which burned a bright red. “You’re so hot.”

“Leftovers from the form change,” Marluxia said, turning away in admonishment. “It’s freezing in here.”

Xigbar snickered. “Of course. My bad. Here, let me help with that.”

“I’m not in the mood,” Marluxia replied, though he didn’t stop Xigbar when that lustful look in his eye morphed into heated action. Instantly, Marluxia’s body flared to life and he returned the very soft kiss with his own rougher and stilted one.

“Okay, maybe I am in the mood,” Marluxia muttered, almost hesitantly, expecting punishment.

Xigbar huffed. “You think your bratty attitude is a turn-off? Quite the contrary. I know exactly what you need, Peaches, do I really have to say it? Right now? In front of everyone? Give me a little credit.”

Marluxia took a deep breath. Xigbar was already testing his boundaries and Marluxia, for the first time, was likely to snap at him in a more meaningful way. Xigbar flashed a smile, directly challenging Marluxia. He knew Marluxia was still stumbling through his realizations and understandings of what being a Nobody really was. He tried so hard to cling to his ghosted memories of emotion. It was cute - almost - how defensive he’d become whenever the reality was pointed out. He never just let his body do the talking. He was always so combative.

Xigbar was no stranger to the feeling. He remembered the experience well enough to know when to stop applying pressure. Now was not one of those times. Marluxia had to learn somehow. A little practical application of learned skills would be beneficial for him. And throw a little surprise into the mix...

Well, he was getting a little ahead of himself wasn’t he?

“What do you want, Peaches?” Xigbar whispered after another kiss. He tangled his hands in Marluxia’s hair, making the other man melt instantly into his mold. Too easy. “What do you really want?”

Marluxia sighed into Xigbar’s attention. “I want to lazily suck your dick and then go to sleep. For a week. Two.”

Xigbar laughed. “Certainly. You might have some competition, though.”

Marluxia blinked slowly. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Heh, don’t worry about it. I’m just talkin’ out of my ass.” Xigbar wheezed as he held his laughter back. “You trust me, don’t you?”

Marluxia frowned a bit, and it was quickly brushed away with another deeper, more passionate kiss. And just like that, he was putty in Xigbar’s hands. How could he comply so easily? He didn’t understand what it was that made him so ready to bend to Xigbar’s will. That confidence? The underlying authority? Something more perverse?

His stomach grew tight and his body mirrored that lust.

“I suppose I do,” Marluxia whispered. “As much as I can without emotions.”

Xigbar kissed him again, pressing his lips against the flushed skin of Marluxia's neck. Marluxia gasped but did not relax. He was too tightly knit together and it pained him that he was being gifted privacy and he was wasting it on a bad attitude. Xigbar didn't seem to mind as he doted more attention on Marluxia's body, unzipping and sliding the black coat off his shoulders as Marluxia continued to struggle to let that coil in his gut loosen. Xigbar took Marluxia's hands and placed them on his chest.

“It's a lot sexier when you undress your partner too, Peaches. Nice and easy, now.”

Marluxia huffed softly and unzipped Xigbar's coat as well, letting it fall to the floor in a small heap. “I'm expending a lot of effort on you, Xigbar. Stop teasing me.”

“As if,” Xigbar lamented. “You like it rough when you're being a brat. I almost forgot.”

Before Marluxia could respond, Xigbar claimed those plump pink lips, muffling any remarks before Marluxia could even muster the energy to be clever. Marluxia accepted Xigbar's placement and didn't resist him when he exercised that tight control over space to lift him off the floor. Marluxia kicked his legs weakly as Xigbar peeled the rest of their clothes off, tutting as Marluxia hardened.

Marluxia was content to be a little lazy, even as he grew hungry for more attention and desperately craved control. Craved the ability to make Xigbar bend to him, put his name in the other’s mouth.

Marluxia hadn’t been paying too much attention when Xigbar finally laid him down. The silk linens felt cool against his skin and he was immediately squashed by Xigbar, who continued to lavish his body with attention. Marluxia, still in a bad mood, whined at the wet kisses that dotted his body, and he almost wanted to beg for more forceful representations of what Xigbar thought of him.

“Trying to figure out how to top me?” Xigbar asked, planting kisses along Marluxia’s stomach.

“What? No!”

“Can’t lie to me, Peaches,” Xigbar replied with a wry smile. “I’m the boss, here.”

Marluxia made a dismissive sound and Xigbar retaliated with a gentle nibble that left a tiny mark behind. It instantly healed over and he insisted that it stay as he left a bigger, more permanent mark in the same place. Marluxia hissed as Xigbar bit him.

“Just leaving a mark,” Xigbar said. “Maybe more than just one if it’s okay with His Brattiness.” Marluxia made another dismissive sound and Xigbar rolled over, allowing Marluxia straddle him, though Xigbar knotted his hands in that pink hair and pulled, forcing Marluxia to lean over more. All the while sucking his skin. Branding him.

“You know, I told you what I came here for,” Marluxia said, hissing as Xigbar left another mark. He shook with the effort to bend this way. He shook with the effort to remain composed, but his cock throbbed with warm anticipation. “Why do you insist on leading me along?”

“I don’t know. Probably because you’re too afraid to take action,” Xigbar said, poking his tongue out. “Which is why you can’t top me now. And it’s also why you’re leaking. I got a perfectly fuckable mouth right here and you’re just dripping on me. Pathetic.”

Marluxia’s cheeks burned with pseudo shame.

Yes, he could have pushed Xigbar flat on his back and probably could have gotten away with fucking his mouth. He wasn’t exactly sure why he _didn’t_ now that it had been suggested. He’d later try to convince himself that it was because he had come for one thing only, but even now, he knew that was a lie. He wasn’t strong enough to take the reigns of control when he couldn’t even push Xigbar from the baseline. The type of confidence required had not yet been achieved.

Xigbar watched Marluxia rationalize himself in circles before he sucked on the pad of his thumb and rubbed it quickly over the head of Marluxia’s cock, eliciting a sinful sound that was immediately cut off.

“Don’t get lost in thought,” Xigbar muttered, smugness attached to warning. “You’ll lose your leverage.”

Marluxia snorted. “What are you talking about?”

“You only came here for one thing, right? Isn’t that what you said?” Xigbar squirmed his way from under Marluxia, arching his eyebrows as he moved. “Who am I to stop you, Peaches? Eat up.”

Marluxia immediately narrowed his eyes. “You’re up to something.”

“Uh-huh, sure, keep telling yourself that.”

Marluxia hummed softly. Xigbar was _definitely_ up to something, but he was also spread out in front of him and Marluxia really and truly had come here for only one thing. The familiar tug of Xemnas’s summons was filtering in the back of his mind, but Marluxia pushed the influence away as Xigbar hardened before his eyes. Marluxia took a deep breath, and with a very careful motion, wrapped his lips around Xigbar.

He closed his eyes to focus. He knew that he was supposed to be committing himself to being lazy, but now that he was actually here, he found himself sliding into a rather choppy rhythm. Xigbar was breathing in sync with his bobs, and he took more and more of Xigbar into his mouth.

“You’re moving too fast.”

The room filled with overwhelming pressure and Marluxia nearly choked as he shot up in a bizarre whirlwind of panic and lust, halfway between pulling Graceful Dahlia out before his connection to his weapon was severed. There, standing in a dark bathrobe, was Xemnas, his faintly glowing amber eyes narrowed in amusement. There was a chastising smirk smeared across his lips like he had caught unruly teenagers where they didn’t belong.

Marluxia was at a complete loss for words. Did he address Xemnas? Pretend like he wasn’t there? As he scrambled for a response, Xemnas merely crossed the room silently, his chastising smirk widening into a wolfish grin.

“Did you hear me?” Xemnas asked, tilting his head ever so slightly to the side. “I said you’re going too fast. You’ll never stuff your filthy name in his mouth if you can’t give him proper head. No need to be so aggressive right now.”

“You’re gonna scare him off,” Xigbar said. “Look what you did, he’s got anxiety now.”

Marluxia’s speechless surprise immediately folded into a poisonous scowl. Xemnas acknowledged that scowl with an expression so disarming, that Marluxia immediately retreated, backpedaling to a muted neutrality.

“What are you doing here?” Marluxia finally asked.

Xemnas chuckled, “I should be asking you the same. This is _my_ room after all. Imagine my surprise when I’ve been summoning you for weeks and you’ve been ignoring me. Unacceptable.”

Marluxia tensed.

“I was considering punishment, but I think I understand what your problem is. Very interesting that it’s taken you this long to get the this point.”

“Stop picking on him,” Xigbar said playfully.

Xemnas turned his steely gaze to Xigbar, and for a brief moment, his features softened. “I will get to you in a moment.” When he returned his attention to Marluxia, Marluxia blinked slowly, trying and failing to gather information. “I am not here to make a fool of you. I do not care what antics you get up to in your sexual life. I do, however, require a specific level of quality in those I surround myself with.

“You have been slacking. I intend to offer you an outlet.”

“An outlet.”

“Indeed. You see, Marluxia, I am above all else a leader. I am also aware that the desires of the body are independent of the desires of the heart. I am here for all manner of stress relief, whether you choose to believe me or not does not change the situation you find yourself in.”

Immediately all the dots connected and Marluxia’s gears began spinning, though not nearly with the amount of gusto he was accustomed to. If he was reading the situation correctly, then Xemnas most certainly was not there to be antagonizing or combative in any way. Quite the opposite. The idea of fucking Xemnas was enticing, to say the least, though Marluxia was coiled with that same apprehension that prevented him from shoving his dick in Xigbar’s mouth.

How would this be different?

Xemnas took a deep breath before motioning for Marluxia to move over. It came with the implication that he wouldn’t force any hands. Despite the previous tension in the room, the air carried a subtle erotic nature about it. Marluxia, politically powerless, was in the company of the two most powerful members of the Organization, and he could, if he wanted to, lay claim to both of them without any repercussions. The choice was his alone and exceptionally obvious from his perspective.

Marluxia moved over, and Xemnas delicately untied his robe and let it fall to the floor. Marluxia was dazzled. Far more than he would ever admit. Xemnas had broad shoulders, a strong chest, and a very subtle softness about him that made Marluxia pine for him almost. Supple brown skin that glistened in the stifled moonlight. Marluxia wanted to reach out and grab as many handfuls of Xemnas as he could.

“You like what you see.” _Why was he so pleased by Marluxia’s acceptance of him?_

Xigbar scoffed. “Show off.”

Xemnas sank into the sheets and made himself comfortable, encouraging Marluxia to do the same with a gentle smile and minutely narrowed eyes. If Xemnas had known that Marluxia was this stiff and unresponsive, he would have addressed it much earlier. He would have made himself available immediately. Shame on Saix for letting jealousy get in the way of his own progress again.

“You can have as much of me as you like, Marluxia. I have incredible stamina.” Xemnas blinked slowly, following Marluxia's expressions intently. “For now, you have a quick lesson to learn if you are going to get what you want from Xigbar. Pay attention.”

As Xemnas spoke, he snuck a hand between Xigbar's legs and applied sinful pressure to bring Xigbar's erection back from that pitiful half flaccid state. Conversation was boring sometimes. Marluxia was focused, but he still had no idea if he was supposed to be defensive or not. The knot in his gut told him that he had to stay on guard, but the suckle of desire told him that he had to put his pride on the back burner and learn something valuable for later application.

Xemnas shifted minutely and lowered his head, pressing his lips gently against Xigbar's head until he heard Xigbar huff in the closest approximation to impatience. Xemnas hummed and took the length of Xigbar's cock in his mouth, pressing the broadside of his tongue against the underside as he elegantly bobbed. Marluxia remained silent, drinking in as much information as he could. Xigbar squirmed, though he seemed to want to fight it. They had done this dance before. Many times if Xigbar's stiff huffs were anything to go by. Marluxia flushed with the ghost of jealousy that evaporated as Xemnas let Xigbar's cock go with a pop.

“Your impatience will get you in trouble,” Xemnas whispered. “Long licks. Suck at the top. And when he is just about to open his mouth, hum.”

Xemnas took a fistful of Marluxia's hair and brought his lips to the shell of his ear and hummed. Long and deep. The sensation rumbled in Marluxia's chest and his cock twitched. He realized that though he wanted to be balls deep in Xemnas, he also wanted Xemnas to show him just what “The Superior” could do to his underlings unimpeded by rank and formalities. Immediately, the idea that stress relief could be something Marluxia could just have made itself exceedingly clear to him.

“Understand?” Xemnas whispered.

Marluxia nodded, though when he tried to move his head away, Xemnas tightened his grip. Marluxia hissed, though when Xemnas pressed a deft finger against his lips, he opened his mouth obediently. Xemnas tutted as he ran his finger along Marluxia's sharp teeth. Those had to go.

Xemnas pinched one of the sharper back teeth and with a gentle wiggle, the tooth was removed, replaced by the normal tooth that should have been there. Marluxia waited patiently as Xemnas removed a few more teeth, feeling almost cheated that he wasn't afforded the room to present himself in a more appealing light. He could be such a good boy when he wanted to be. When Xemnas finished, he closed Marluxia’s mouth.

“You'll need the rest of them,” he explained.

Marluxia nodded again and with a hesitant jolt, shifted into a more comfortable position. He hadn't even noticed that Xigbar has been watching him with an almost teasing smile on his face. He was enjoying himself and Marluxia grimaced with the effort not to call him out. He wouldn't have that stupid look on his face for much longer.

Like Xemnas, Marluxia pressed his lips against Xigbar's cock, though he was far messier about it. Out of his element now that he was being watched not just by Xigbar, but by Xemnas as well. Two sets of eyes watching him, judging his performance. He was in the lion's den, and the pressure was mounting. Long licks.

Marluxia moved slowly, easing his way down and backing off, taking more and more of Xigbar's cock in his mouth each time. He was listening for something, though he wasn't sure exactly what he was supposed to notice. When he felt Xigbar in the back of his throat, there were fingers in his hair again. Commanding, strong. Xemnas.

Xemnas pulled Marluxia's head up gently and Marluxia let Xigbar go with a quick suckle and pop. Xemnas seemed pleased and he pulled Marluxia in for a passionate kiss, pressing their lips together in an invitation to explore forbidden territory. Marluxia latched onto that affection, betraying his desires as they meshed together for mere moments before Xemnas broke them apart. Marluxia whined, missing that warmth instantly and willing to do just about anything to get it back.

Xemnas let Marluxia go again and took Xigbar's cock in his mouth again. Marluxia, dazed, lowered himself as well, doting attention on Xigbar each time Xemnas released him. And, like a perverse clockwork, Xemnas and Marluxia shared heated moments, getting more and more intimate as Xigbar got more and more wound up. Xigbar was red, flushed against the sheets and if it weren't for his experience, he'd have likely broken his facade by now.

“Do you think he's annoyed that you won't let him finish?” Xemnas asked casually. “Do you think he even deserves the luxury?”

Marluxia raised an eyebrow at Xemnas, who only smiled back with tempered wickedness in his eyes. Marluxia understood immediately, and in a wind of defiance, leaned into Xemnas's smile and spoke against his lips.

“Ambushing me again, Xemnas?” Marluxia said, a hint of venom in his voice. He scoffed, looking down the bridge of his nose in a subtle sneer. “Well, since you seem so confident in your abilities, why not try to stuff _your_ filthy name in my mouth? I'm sure you'll get creative.” A pause. “I'll deal with Xigbar.”

Xemnas growled. A challenge? Oh, now he knew why Xigbar was so keen on Marluxia. That challenge was a gamble, but he didn't mind going toe to toe with the other. This was for his benefit after all even if there was an insidiousness dwelling deep in the way Marluxia spoke to him.

Marluxia finally turned his attention to Xigbar, who was much redder than he had been at the start of this. His poker face was legendary though, as he seemed barely fazed even though his cock was twitching eagerly, anticipating another mouth or two. Marluxia positioned himself on Xigbar's stomach, pushing back against Xigbar's cock, which elicited a small, nearly indecipherable sound.

“You have a bad habit, Xigbar,” Marluxia whispered, draping himself over the other man. He drew his clawed hand across Xigbar's face gently. “You don't really deserve satisfaction so easily.”

“Is that so?” Xigbar replied.

Marluxia kissed him delicately, “Yes, it _is_ so. You'll tell me all about it later, I'm sure. But I'd be remiss to not directly challenge you as well. I can handle both of you at the same time.” Another, more sensual kiss. The end of a discussion. “I’m a big boy, now.”

As Marluxia spoke, Xemnas moved quietly behind him, settling into his own position, grabbing ahold of Marluxia's hips. As soon as Marluxia felt that pressure, his body brimmed with magic, and the scent of blooming flowers filled the air. Xemnas watched with interest as a flowering vine curled around his arm and bloomed into a small plant, which oozed a fragrant gelatinous substance into the palm of his hand. It was cool to the touch and it didn’t take a genius to know what it was for.

Xigbar, charmed by Marluxia’s teasing, tangled his hands in Marluxia’s hair again and deepened the kiss between them. He relished the feel of those feathery soft locks. Pink was such a beautiful color against the calluses of his hands. Marluxia remained stubborn and pried himself away as Xemnas pressed against his entrance. Xemnas took great care to ease his way in, but Marluxia was still so tense after all this working over. Xemnas hummed in his chest and backed up a bit. He was going too fast.

He gathered more of the substance in his hands and lathered it around his fingers before pressing a single finger against Marluxia, he was able to relax and take it. That was much better. Soon a second finger was inserted followed closely by a third. Xemnas didn’t stop working his fingers around until he heard Marluxia’s huffs against Xigbar’s lips.

“Don’t get too excited, Peaches,” Xigbar growled as Marluxia allowed another kiss between them.

Marluxia blinked slowly, eyes sleepy. He was so tired, but he felt warm and slightly dazed. With a twirl of his finger, Xigbar gasped as a coiled and leafy tendril wrapped around the base of his cock snugly.

“Xigbar, you are a huge pain in the ass sometimes,” Marluxia replied. “So maybe Xemnas is right. You actually don’t deserve the luxury of finishing. Pay attention.”

Marluxia’s words caught in his throat as Xemnas pushed into him again, though this time, he was able to take it. Xemnas was thick and heavy, and Marluxia hadn’t expected such girth, though he basked in the attention Xemnas gave him, smoothing his hands along his back and quietly encouraging him. Xemnas had that way about him. Being able to control what a Nobody’s reality was had its perks. Marluxia took deep breaths each time Xemnas leaned into him, exploring deeper and deeper. And when Xemnas pulled back, Marluxia sighed in relief.

Xigbar was stuck under the two of them, unable to move as Marluxia clung to him, trembling with the effort to stay still. He could see the look on Xemnas’s face, one of pure adulterous and sinful greed, dusting him with a fine sheen of sweat. Self-control was critical here, and Xigbar had to watch that furrowed brow soften as Xemnas bottomed out, and Marluxia immediately began to wind up in anticipation. He was a wild and overgrown chaotic cloud of energy that was now being collected in Xemnas’s hands. Xigbar’s cock twitched again, begging for attention, but the coiled tendril remained steadfast. He couldn’t believe this. After everything he’d done, this was how Xemnas repaid him?

Marluxia and Xemnas struggled to find a rhythm. Xemnas was so unused to Marluxia’s quirks, his habits, his softness. That vulnerability begged to be grabbed and shaped, but Marluxia was also prickly. Each time Xemnas thrust into Marluxia, Marluxia immediately toed the line of his patience. Taunting him for not being aggressive enough, but also admonishing him every time he tried to reign in that control. It was too soon to get rough. They had to dance around each other find their footing. Marluxia was elegant and poised and Xemnas was straightforward and methodical.

Each thrust brought with it a sinful sound. Marluxia’s light huffs aligned with Xemnas’s grunts. Xigbar squirmed under them, trying to grasp for _something_ to release the pressure building up in the pit of his stomach. And each time he brushed against his stiffened cock, Marluxia pushed his hand way and forced it back with a harsh command to stay put. Xigbar saw the savagery in his eyes and heard the frustration in his voice. He so desperately wanted to be the one in control here, but his dwindling resolve was obvious. He was enraptured in the way Xemnas handled him. Put him in his place.

There was something off about him acting this way. This wasn’t the Marluxia Xigbar had to deal with. This was a Marluxia completely alien to him. And to think he knew the other so well.

Xemnas’s thrusts grew more chaotic, more domineering, and Marluxia immediately folded into that submission. Xemnas had both his hand gripping Marluxia’s hips and he didn’t care that bruises formed under his palms. Marluxia’s tune changed. He was begging for it, pining for it, and Xemnas was more than willing to give Marluxia whatever he wanted so long as he could keep hearing the sweetness of that submission. Marluxia’s voice was like music. Even, pitched in his throat, gearing towards the only word Xemnas was looking for. The only word he was working so hard for.

Marluxia was burning, shoulders red, knees weak. He couldn’t look Xigbar in the eye as every inch of his body was alight with pleasure, and still, he desired more. This wasn’t enough. His head lolled as he struggled to keep his voice down. He wanted Xemnas so much more. He wanted Xemnas to prove himself. He wanted Xemnas to _control_ him. And he could have that if he would just ask him for it. He knew how he had to ask for it.

Marluxia opened his mouth, breathless, arching his back and lowering himself. The only thing he could think about was how grateful he was, how eager he was, how willing to submit himself to Xemnas and Xemnas only. It permeated the air, the only name that mattered, and Marluxia’s magic flourished, bringing with it a heavy humidity. He was so close.

The simmering heat in his gut had steadily been rising as he mirrored Xemnas and just as he was about to break, to let that facade melt away, Xigbar tore Marluxia away from that fruit. He grabbed fistfuls of Marluxia’s hair and pulled him into a kiss that was more about marking territory than sharing passion.

“Don’t even think about it,” Xigbar growled.

Marluxia sank into the feeling of warmth filling him. His body hurt, and his protests against Xigbar were muffled by pleasure as he succumbed to Xemnas’s powerful hands holding him in place. His tightly wound spring released and Xigbar chuckled as Marluxia squirted on his stomach.

There was finally a moment for them to relax. The three of them in equally compromising positions, each with their own needs. The tension melted away and Marluxia trembled, easily the most exhausted of them all. His head was swimming, and he looked down at Xigbar, who wore a painfully arrogant smirk. Marluxia had never given himself up so easily before. His skin flushed not just with the ebbs of euphoria, but with smears of shame. So much for composure. And Xigbar, absolutely, was going to take this and run with it.

“You better clean that up,” Xigbar said, voice teasing. “Filthy boy.”

“You are insufferable,” Marluxia replied.

Xemnas, after catching his breath, pulled out. “Agreed. And, at best, a distraction.”

Xigbar’s arrogance expanded. “What can I say, Bossman? I’m a bit of a bastard.”

Xemnas narrowed his eyes.

 

\---

 

Marluxia spent hours in various positions between Xemnas and Xigbar, constantly being stimulated and handled. Whatever he asked for, he received, and his energy struggled to keep up after every orgasm until he eventually couldn’t keep his eyes open.

He was sandwiched between them, out like a light, monstrous features fully faded. He was asleep, probably for a week or two if he could help it. The bruising along his hips had complimentary placements on his thighs and around his neck as well, though they, too, were fading rapidly. Xigbar and Xemnas were covered in slight scratches and bite marks, dazed, but with lingering smiles. They each had a hand in Marluxia’s hair.

As the two who started it all, there was a startling difference for how they regarded each other when the neophytes were at rest. Xemnas kept his lips pursed, obvious signs that playtime was over and it was back to business as usual. He didn’t like putting himself in situations where he had to deal with stray thoughts, or worse…

He found it filtering through more often. Unusual and fanciful thoughts about his place in this cluster of individuals, most of whom he’d spent many a day tending to in much the same fashion. He was, after all, an outlet. And Marluxia wasn’t the only one who needed to blow off steam every once in a while.

The best kept secret.

Xigbar, however, was far more the observer than most gave him credit for. Xemnas was so easily distracted by his own inner monologues that he rarely caught Xigbar observing him. Even now, when Xigbar was doing nothing to hide it, Xemnas was none the wiser.

“I see why you like him so much,” Xemnas said coyly. His voice betrayed his envy. “He’s full of surprises.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, old man,” Xigbar replied. “You’re the one that wants your tools in tip-top shape. I’m just doing my job.”

Xemnas paused and glanced at Xigbar in studious silence. The air grew cold. “You better keep him on a leash.”

Xigbar snorted. “A real one?” Xemnas remained silent and Xigbar frowned. “Yeah, yeah, I’ll handle it. No need to get jealous.”

Xemnas’s features softened again as Xigbar stuck his tongue out in jest. Why did he always fall for the bastards?

**Author's Note:**

> twitter is responsible for planting this idea in my brain and it would not leave me alone until i threw some words at a document.


End file.
